For You
by SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: No matter how long it takes for him to heal, Vanitas will wait. No matter how hard things become, Vanitas will handle. No matter what awaits them in the future, Vanitas will be there for him. VanVen Week, Day 2. The prompt I chose is "Hollow."


"Ven? Hi. It's… It's me again."

Vanitas smiled with fondness and sat on the bed, holding Ventus' hand in his and stroking his thumb over his fingers. Ventus, resting his back on the bed headboard with a distant gaze, did not react to the touch.

"It's almost lunch time, but… It's pretty cool outside today. I thought we could take a stroll around, get some fresh air? It might do you good."

He gently kissed the back of Ventus' hand and smiled again but the boy didn't return the gesture. This time however he raised his head to look at him, as if trying to understand what exactly was happening. Vanitas felt his heart sink, never letting it show.

"So, what do you say?" He stood up and moved closer to the boy, standing next to him. "Let's take a walk?"

Ventus barely opened his mouth to speak. His body felt heavy and some days even the smallest effort was too much for him. He closed his eyes and once again stared down to the floor.

"... Tired."

Vanitas caressed the blond's face, his voice soft and gentle. "You can lean on me to walk. Or I can carry you. It's okay."

A few seconds passed with both of them saying nothing. Seconds turned into minutes and the minutes could have turned into hours; Vanitas wouldn't mind. He would wait as much as it was necessary. It took them three weeks to get here, he could wait another three if he needed.

"... Okay."

Ventus stretched his arms towards Vanitas like a child asking to be carried, and Vanitas helped him up, holding him close so he wouldn't fall. His fingers tenderly moved over the boy's face, pulling back the strands of hair that fell on his eyes and straightening his clothes. Ventus waited without complaining, sometimes looking at Vanitas, sometimes looking at the walls of his room with no line of thought. Once Ventus was ready to go, Vanitas kissed his forehead and held his hand.

"Come. I'm right beside you."

The Land of Departure was a beautiful place, worthy of standing between Light and Darkness and perfect for Ventus' recovery. Vanitas took very slow steps, never faster than Ventus and always paying attention to him, but the boy rarely spoke when he left his room, limiting himself to look around in silence. Maybe because he had nothing to say, maybe because he simply didn't have the energy to do so.

It had been a month since they had been separated again.

Vanitas had accepted his fate after the final battle against Xehanort. After all, to return to Ventus had always been his main goal, the reason why he fought so much for the damned X-Blade. However, instead of disappearing like he thought he would, he found himself still inside Ventus, protected in the heart and the mind of his other half.

He could spend the rest of their days in his heart, in the place where he belonged. But Ventus didn't accept that, Ventus refused to leave him behind stuck as if in a prison! He would say over and over that Vanitas deserved to have a life like him, that he was worthy of being his own self and after some time even Vanitas believed that. And it was on that moment that Ventus decided to bring him back, once again fracturing his fragile and now wounded heart.

"Van." Ventus pointed to the sky and Vanitas followed; there were birds flying aimlessly above them high up in the sky, along with the wind that had already taken a few leaves of the trees with it. The raven smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Ventus nodded. "Beautiful."

Just as they reached the end of the stairs they saw Aqua walking to them. The woman smiled at Ventus.

"Hi, Ven. How are you feeling today?"

Touching the boy's face she took a quick glance at Vanitas. Even a month after what happened, everyone blamed him for Ventus being in that state. Vanitas knew he was to blame. Ventus had done it for him, risked his life for him and that was something he couldn't deny.

"Good." The blond took a step closer to Vanitas, tightening his fingers around his own. Ever since he had woken up the boy seemed to prefer Vanitas' presence than anyone else's and the raven knew very well why since he himself had yearned for Ven's presence for many years before. Being close like this made the pain more bearable.

"If you need anything you can call us. Alright, sweetheart?"

Ventus said nothing but Vanitas nodded for him and they turned around, walking away from her. When they finally arrived at the garden Vanitas let Ventus go ahead and sit on a rock before he followed, paying attention to just how watchful or inattentive he was today. It was hard to tell if he was feeling any better but Vanitas liked to believe he was; he would never forgive himself if Ventus didn't recover.

"I thought you'd enjoy being here for a while. Last time you said you liked it in here, remember?"

Ventus looked to the sky again, watching the soft movement of the clouds above them. In the past Vanitas could feel and understand what was going on inside Ventus' head but now everything felt so… Empty. As if the Ventus who had fought for him wasn't there anymore. He felt a lump in his throat and looked away.

There was no problem in taking care of Ven, not for him. Despite the silence he faced daily, despite the judgment of the others, despite everything Vanitas felt he owned it to him. For teaching him that he could be someone, for showing him he deserved respect and care. Ventus, in the short period of time they had spent together before Xehanort's fall, had become his everything. He remembered just how important and dear his Light was to him. Now, his Light seemed to be fading away.

"... Would you like to do something today, Ven?"

Ventus looked at him.

"I can take you anywhere you'd like. That place you talked so much about… Disney Town? Do you want to go there?"

He smiled but Ventus didn't seem to understand. He looked at him for a few seconds and once again turned away, to the clouds, remembering of when he used to watch the stars as a child. Vanitas sighed and crossed his arms, looking away as well. To see Ventus like that hurt but what hurt the most was to know that there was nothing else he could do for him. Besides being by his side and helping him to walk and eat, trying to make him speak… There was nothing more. Nothing.

"... Ventus, I'm… I'm sorry. For causing this." He rubbed his face with his hand. "I know things are confusing. And… Harder for you. But you're not alone. Don't you ever think you're alone."

As he expected, Ventus said nothing at first. A few more seconds passed in silence and Vanitas imagined he wouldn't get an answer but then Ventus spoke.

"... Are... you sad?"

He was caught by surprise and it was his turn to be quiet. Ventus stood up from the stone and calmly sat by his side on the ground, looking at him with his opaque blue eyes.

"... Yes, Ventus. I am."

"... Why?"

Vanitas held his breath for a moment. Ventus sounded so distant. How could he, when he was right there next to him?

"Because... Because..."

"... Don't be."

Moving his trembly fingers up to him, Ventus held Vanitas' face in his hands and caressed his cheeks, slow and soft. Vanitas felt himself start to tremble and returned the caring touch. Perhaps he could no longer understand what was going through Ventus' mind but the blond seemed to know what was in his. Lovingly, he kissed the blond's forehead once again, staying there for a little bit longer. Before the split, Vanitas would take care of Ventus from inside his heart. Now he no longer belonged to it, but he'd still be there by his side. It was what he could do. And he would take care of him and protect him for as long as he could. He wrapped an arm around Ventus' waist, letting the blond lean on him and rest.

"I love you, Ven."

And after so many days without showing any emotions, Ventus smiled again.


End file.
